whackedfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto
Otto is one of the seven Whacked! contestants and eight playable characters. He is unlocked by successfully completing Stage 3 in Gameshow Mode. Bio A Guinness World Record holder for "Longest Time Without Leaving the Comfort of a Recliner,Otto is likened to several on the IGN editorial staff. " Otto's ever-present recliner is a constant companion for the little chap. A TV-addict, he wants nothing more than to sit on his ass all day long watching the tube. Oh, and he wants to win "The Prize" as well. In The Game Otto was selected to compete in the game show Whacked, not because he himself is notable, but because his blue recliner chair demonstrated remarkable abilities for that of a piece of furniture. Otto fails to wake up through the entire game, and thus is likely unaware he's even on a game show, or if/when he has even won. He only wakes up if he loses at the end of the game and is killed off by Van Tastic. Personality Otto is always asleep. He stays out like a light through anything and everything, including (but not limited to!) getting smacked with a baseball bat, stabbed with a pitchfork, and blown up by ballistic missiles. As he is asleep, Otto is very laid back and dreamy. He is incapable of coherent conversation (other than near the end with Van Tastic, he utters the word "prize?" after being nudged by his chair). He often murmurs nonsensical lines or movie references between his snores. Usually, Ottos lines are influenced by what is happening to him in real life, but they're not quite there. For instance, when dying, he might say "I don't like this dream," or "Nurse! More painkillers..." Appearance Otto is a thin man with white to very light blue skin all over. His spiky hair is the same color as his skin, and is always messy. His eyes are usually closed, however, when they are open they are shown to be large and bloodshot, with black pupils. A remote control dangles precariously from his left hand at all times. Otto wears nothing but a pair of yellow boxers and some blue slippers. Otto is always seen sleeping on his recliner chair. The chair is light blue with a print of lighter blue Zs all over the upholstery fabric. The chair has wooden legs, and yellow accents. Its "eyes" are located on the ends of the arms, facing forwards. It's "mouth" is formed where the bottom of the seat cushion meets the chair. Relationships Being asleep through the entire game, Otto doesn't get much of a chance to build relationships with the other contestants. However, his chair seems to have taken a liking to Lucy, and vice versa. His most notable interaction other than this is when Toof hallucinated that he was a hot dog. Toof was going to eat him, but his trusty chair was able to fight him off, using Otto's pointy hair as a weapon. After being flailed around a bit, Otto opened his eyes and groaned at Toof which frightened him off. Otto's most significant connection is that with his chair. Since Otto is always asleep and never aware of what's going on, he is completely reliant on his chair to keep him out of harm's way; whether he is aware of this or not. However, it's unlikely the chair looks out for Otto as a sign of friendship. His chair only needs him as a way to get past the auditions and participate in Whacked for a chance to win. When Otto's chair does win, it gladly rids itself of Otto for good. Trivia * During Otto's audition, his chair had to show the interviewer his drivers license, due to neither of them being able to say his name. The interviewer remarks that Otto's driver's license had expired 5 years ago. * The chair can also be seen in the driver's license photo, meaning Otto has owned (or is the other way around?) the chair for at least 5 years. He has possibly also been asleep for that amount of time, as he is sleeping in his drivers license photo. Who licensed this man to drive?? * Otto has an (expired) Iowa drivers license. the info on the license is as follows: Name: Otto (no last name); Address: 1201 Apathy Lane, Oskaloosa, IA 500--; DL No.: ZZZZZZ; Height: 5-09; Weight: 162; Sex: M. His signature on the card is his name written in plain (albeit somewhat messy) handwriting. * The zip code for Oskaloosa, IA is 52577, meaning the zip code used on Otto's driver's license is incorrect. * At the end of the game, before the final fight, Van Tastic asks the winning contestant to sign a new, amended contract. Otto actually opens his eyes for a split second to sign it, then passes right back out. * Otto opens his eyes only four times in the whole game. First, just a tiny peek during his audition with Van. Then, in his cutscene with Toof. After that, to sign the end-game contract. And finally, if the player is not playing as Otto, at the end of the game when Van burns the losing contestants. * His eyes are shown to be large and bloodshot with black pupils. When he is being burned, however, the whites of his eyes appear to be yellow/orange. But this might be due to the reflection of the flames. * Otto is barefoot in his concept art, but wears slippers in the game. * Otto's exact age is unknown. However, it can be assumed he is at least 25 years old, using the following logic: ** In the state of Iowa, 17 is the legal age to obtain a license. If he got the license at the age of 17, it would have an expiration date of 2 years after his birthday, and expire on his birthday. This would mean it would expire on his 20th birthday. Since it expired 5 years ago, the youngest he can be at the time of the game is 25. Category:Contestents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans